


[PODFIC] All She Needs To Do (to get what she wants)

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Azula-centric, Embedded Audio, Explicit Threats, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: She is Four and blue flames drip from her fingers like pieces of a cloudless sky.She is Six and they call her a prodigy.She is Eight and Father says lucky, born lucky.She is Ten and Mother is gone.She is Twelve and lightning leaps from her hands as if trying to escape her hold like Mother, like Zuzu, like her ‘friends’.She is Fourteen and sanity is slipping through her fingers quicker than she can snatch it back.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	[PODFIC] All She Needs To Do (to get what she wants)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuenchiestCactusJuice99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All She Needs To Do (to get what she wants)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341780) by [QuenchiestCactusJuice99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99). 



**Duration** : 5:46

 **Size** : 7.9MB **Type** : MP3

 **Stream:** [here](https://archive.org/details/all-she-needs-to-do-to-get-what-she-wants)

 **Fic** : [All She Needs To Do (to get what she wants)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341780)

 **Author** : [QuenchiestCactusJuice99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99)

 **Reader:** [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)


End file.
